


Can I Have This Dance?

by SkiesOfSilver



Series: Song Fic Collection [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: High School Musical - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Song fic, i actually cried while writing this, much angst, sorrynotsorry, very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Singer/Band: Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens<br/>Fandom: Phandom/YouTube<br/>Pairing: Phan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have This Dance?

Hours had passed and Phil finally arrived home. He was out to buy groceries for both him and Dan when he was suddenly caught up by his fans. One of them saw Phil afar in the grocery store, and suddenly screamed his name which caused her friends and other people to immediately look at the raven haired, quickly like a cheetah in the wild who found the perfect prey to feast upon. He was also about to go outside, carrying a basket full of bought ingredients in making spaghetti, when that happpened. It provoked Phil and with his instincts, he ran. Thank god, it wasn't a huge mob, just a group of teenage girls that were friends with one another.

Getting the keys out of the keyhole of their front door, Phil walked inside as he noticed the strange dark atmosphere.

"Dan?" Slowly, he called out, turning on the lights. He quickly took off his shoes and made his way to the kitchen. Phil had become aware of the surroundings and it wasn't one that belong to a creepy horror game like for example P.T. Unlike that one, his current situation was rather soothing, in an odd reason kind of way.

Whilst continuing shuffling his feet towards that part of the house, a bit closer than before, he can hear a faint sound of music being played. In a leisurely manner, Phil peeked his head inside the kitchen. He blinked. He didn't see Dan there which was peculiar. The brunette boy was usually there, snacking on any food he can find in the kitchen but no signs of his best friend could be found. Yet he can still hear that music.

Phil huffed and a groan escaped his lips as he set down the many bags he had to carry flights of stairs on the counter. He made sure that all the things he had bought was inside of the plastic; sadly, it happened before but mainly was his fault due to both his clumsiness and his forgetful memory. It made Dan angry, because the thing he forgot was his favorite cookies, but nonetheless his angry feeling wasn't harsh enough to never talk to him again. How could he be mad anyway? Dan loves Phil and this mere mistake happened so many times before in the past that he often loses count on the times he forgave him.

About 5 minutes later of struggling to put the objects away, he paused to take a break and even a breather. Something like this shouldn't even get him tired but he doesn't exercise at all and just stay indoors, indulging himself in a wonderful place call the Internet, so it was doubt about it.

"Dan?" Phil called out again, but this time a lot more louder, in hope the other male can hear. Luckily, he did.

"I'm in the living room!"

He sauntered to the designated place and his eyes shot open at what happened to it. Despite standing in the doorway, he can see everything. Phil's eyes wandered about the living room that was literally decorated in Dan's fairy lights. Earlier he had turned off the main lights, Phil assuming it was his doing just to make it look more 'cool' and sure enough, it actually did look nice.

His eyes cascaded to Dan and saw him pouring a glass of wine, two to be exact, and setting the bottle down right behind and between them. He stood up properly and Phil caught himself blushing at the sight of his boyfriend. Dan was wearing a suit; black blazer and trousers to match and his white button up to go along with them, of course with a black and gray constellation like pattern tie acting out as the 'cherry on top.' Dan looked so amazing and overall no words can expressed how handsome he looked. Phil had a thing going on with suits, and it made him think maybe that was why Dan was wearing it.

Phil kept his stare on him and it made the other blush also. "S-so.. you like?" He asked, arms open and out wide to extend his question not only for his posh attire but with the room too.

He snapped out of his daze and he gulped. "Y-yeah I like it.. alot actually." He giggled softly, the embarassment of fixating his gaze slowly dissipating, and his expression was replaced by a somewhat silly one.

"I'm glad you like it. I was worried you wouldn't and seeing as if it was our anniversary, I kinda wanted to make it special." The younger of the two admitted, the blush on his cheeks staying, as he rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't know how the other male would react. It was true Phil liked it but perhaps another thing could be bothering him of this surprising set up.

Phil walked up to Dan, once more giggling softly, until their bodies were almost pressed against each other. Dan stood there, looking down at Phil, anxiously wondering what he was doing but the sudden touch of their hands, sent him right off the edge. The contact was so tender and it made him recall the days when Phil was always so kind. Even if no words were to be expressioned, his actions showed benevolent proof that he truly loved him. He couldn't ask for more honestly.

Slightly Phil raised his hand up, meaning no more hand touching, but since he was always full of surprises, Dan waited. At a slow pace, Phil stroke Dan's cheek and the look in those blue eyes were quite an abundant of love and admiration. It had Dan tearing up.

"Why are you crying, Bear?" He asked, his voice above a whisper but it was still quiet. Phil kept his gaze onto Dan, not breaking away.

Dan can only sniff as a response as he gently grabbed Phil's hand that was on his cheek, tilting his head to the side to only lean into more of the touch. "It's nothing... just." He chuckled. "I'm so happy... I'm so happy to have you and everyday, I get to wake up right next to your sleeping face… knowing that you are finally mine. After all these years, Phil…"

It was true what he said, and the truth needed to be spoken. The 6 years they've been together just as friends had been an adventure but now that they were more than that, left a lingering thought of being with his significant other, forever. They'll get married years later and perhaps adopt a child, or two, of their own; Dan's choice of a female name being Winnie and Phil's male name being Winston. Maybe if they were ready they'll move out into another house in order to be able to get a dog. Then they'll hold hands as the realization will hit them; growing old and carefully being ripped out of life yet being with someone that long made them feel like they're living their days as younger kids.

"Me too Dan.." Phil whispered, resting his forehead on the taller male. He slowly breathed in and out, one that matched Dan's; anything honestly that they do are always in sync. Evidence they are perfect for each other. Miracle? No. Destiny? Maybe. Whatever it was, they're blessed for that specific day in 2009 where none of them knew in a couple of years, how much they made a big impact on each other's lives.

The tears had stop and Dan raised his sweater paw to wipe it off with his jumper, giggling. "I love you so much, you spork."

Phil smiled at the confession and even at the nickname. They both seemingly have a mind connection going on because they looked at each other right about the same time. And it wasn't just any look but that specific one. Their phans called it, so many times, Heart Eyes Howell and Love Eyes Lester. Boy, the endearment were off the charts.

They immediately blocked out any of their surroundings and simply focused their attention only towards the person in front of them. Like every single letter of a word that soon form into a statement were meaningless. Nothing. Silence filled the air with the nice fairy lights illuminating their best, shining towards the two males as if they're on stage, waiting for the perfect moment to lean in. Once they did, the sweetness of their lips moving, matching, and locking, sent butterflies right through Phil's stomach.

Dan's hands made its way to Phil's hips and kept them there. Eyes fluttered close as he centered his awareness to this moment, this precious moment.

He had always loved Phil's lips. Whether it was littering kisses on parts of his skin, his favourite being cheeks and stomach, or on his own, he'll never forget how slow they always go. Considering how they never want to hurt each other, it was always best to take time, precautions, and not rush anything. Of course unless they were horny, in that case it does a complete u-turn.

It would only take them three to five minutes cherishing it, but will slowly pull away. The distance wasn't great rather the pair's faces were only a few centimeters close, hearing their breathings. Then the smiles, followed by the dim titter will occur. It was nice.

That is until the music that Dan was playing earlier changed into another song. The beginning to Can I Have This Dance started and in all Phil's honesty, it ruined the moment.

"Really? I can't believe you downloaded this song."

"Hey, I like it okay? It's very cute."

Dan's lips pushed themselves out in a pout as he looked down at Phil who started giggling for the reply. His lover was still a High School Musical fan and the older male found it quite adorable.

"Stop giggling!" The tone in his voice was similar to those of a child, a hint of whining behind it.

That made Phil even giggle more. He was just too much. Dan had turned quiet now, unbelievable that he was laughing at him for a liking a Disney Channel movie whose audience was meant for children and young teens of age 12. His cheeks flushed with embarassment and seeing that, Phil calmed down.

"Aw I'm sorry for laughing Bear~" He apologized, smiling, but Dan didn't really answer that much. All that came out of his mouth was a small hmph.

"Meanie." Dan mumbled, pout becoming visible every time.

"But you love this meanie, don't you?" Phil gave him a look as one of his eyebrows rose from the question and his lips turning upwards into a smile.

Dan playfully rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I do."

His smile turned into a grin. "Yay!" Phil cheered, happily giggling.

The other boy smiled at him. God he was sooo cute. Someday Phil was going to kill Dan without him realizing it.

Grabbing his hand, shyly he spoke. "So um.. Phil, do you- I mean.. uhhh" His question was a bunch of stuttering and he didn't know how to go about the question.

"Do I what~?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in a cute way. "Care to dance?"

Dan chuckled. "Y-yeah that's what I wanted to say."

Phil hummed. "But I don't know how to dance."

"I can teach you."

"Like Gabriella does with Troy?" And there it was that smug look.

"Sh-shut up! Geez just dance with me, please?"

"No."

Dan's mouth opened wide again, in an 'I can't believe you' manner.

"You have to say it properly."

He huffed but nonetheless nodded. "Philip Michael Lester, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Dan even bowed slightly just as he asked that then glanced up at him. "Like that?" He whispered.

Phil nodded, smiling. "Exactly like that." He turned to walk towards Dan's phone. He started the song over and headed back to Dan, quickly, before Gabriella started to sing.

"Ready?" Dan asked.

"Ready."

They listened to the beginning of the song, slowly swaying side by side. When the first verse came on, Dan held out his hand.

_Take my hand, take a breath_

Phil gently grabbed Dan's hand and awaited the next few words, simply staring up at him.

_Pull me close and take one step_

Dan used his other hand to rest it on Phil's hip, pulling him close, just like the song said. Giggling softly, Phil set his hand onto Dan's shoulder and took a step forward which cause the tall male to step back.

_Keep your eyes locked on mine_

Phil looked down at their feet, making sure he didn't step on his boyfriend's foot or anything. It received a tsktsktsk from Dan. He took Phil's chin and lifted it up slowly, so their eyes locked together. Phil caught him smiling and he smiled also.

_And let the music be your guide_

"This is ridiculous." Phil said, jokingly.

"Shush Philly."

Just as Troy's verse came up, Phil couldn't help but sing along. " _Won't you promise me?_ "

Hearing that, Dan laughed. "So I'm Gabriella?"

"Yes." He grinned at him and Dan played along to this.

" _Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget_."

Dan twirled Phil around and their arms crossed in front of each other, Phil's back against Dan's. They looked up, seeing a whole new look in their eyes as they sung that line together. " _Wherever we go next_."

Dan twirled Phil again, so they're not tangled, and with them holding hands, he spun Phil around.

_It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding_

He stopped the action and a distance between them grew then came close together, elbows bent.

_Someone like you_

"You're pretty good at this." Phil complimented him, resting his head on the crook of Dan's neck.

"I've been practicing."

"Just for me?"

"Of course."

"You're too sweet."

Throughout the whole song they kept dancing but rather than dancing like Gabriella and Troy did, happy and cheerful and jumpy, all they did was slow dance. Phil kept his position in resting his head there, same as before, but moved his hands so it was around his lover's neck. As for Dan, his hands rested on his waist, swaying side by side. So warm. So close. So nice.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Phil whispered, perfect for the atmosphere currently.

"Are you?" Dan asked. What Phil said, surprised him a bit. To be lucky to have someone? You must be really special to be like that. Before he met Phil, he was nothing. He had no one either. He never heard anyone say those six words and even if he did, it was never directed towards him.

Phil looked up at Dan, straight into his eyes. "Yes I am. You make me really happy Dan."

"Yeah?" He smiled, slowly running his fingers through Phil's black locks. "You're so perfect... I don't deserve you at all Phil. You could have been better off without me."

Phil immediately stopped after those words were exchanged which caused Dan to stop swaying also. "I can't believe you would say something like that." Phil mumbled, full of disbelief. "I know you had your ups and downs but have you ever considered my feelings?"

"Phil-"

"Dan I love you so goddamn much. It hurts to even think of you leaving me. 'You could have been better off without me'? Bunch of bull. False statement. No… Dan." His voice broke. "For years, people never seemed to like me. Hate comments, hate comments, and hate comments. I try to be happy yet…" Phil paused and he sniffed. "D-don't you remember the day I broke down..?"

Dan recalled it very well. He got home after visiting Louise and just as he closed the front door, he heard Phil yelling. Crying. Screaming. Throwing stuff at the wall. Angry. Upset. Confused. Hatred.

"You calmed me down. Without you, I would have done it. So.. don't you dare say that again." Phil gave him a firm look, allowing the tears to flow down his cheeks. Funny how just minutes ago it was Dan that was crying.

Dan can see his lips quivering. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry.." He breathed out, hugging Phil tightly. "It was wrong for me to say that… yes I do care about your feelings, I'm just- I'm sorry.."

Phil held into the back of his suit, crying onto it. There goes, wasting a good polished outfit.

"I love you… Phil. I love you.." Dan kept whispering the three words Phil loved to hear, in order to calm him down. Three minutes later, he finally did.

"Oh god.." Phil sniffed, wiping the remaining tears away. "This night is just a mess."

"Yeah.." Dan chuckled, gently holding Phil's cheeks and brushed his fringe to the side so he can lean in and kiss his forehead.

Phil had shut his eyes and smiled at the affectionate action. He reopened his eyes again, meeting Dan's. He grew to fall in love with those amber eyes, noticing the sunshine and light in them.

"I love you..." He whispered.

Dan smiled. "Forever and ever?"

"Forever and ever."

"Do you think we can dance again?"

He giggled. "For sure."


End file.
